Enough Is Enough
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Marley is sick and tired of Kitty's teasing and bullying when her best friend/mentor Santana tells her to stand up for herself. She decides to confront the head Cheerio, seeking answers as to why Kitty hates her so much, cornering her in the choir room after Glee practice. What will Kitty when Marley confronts her? How will Marley react to Kitty's answer? G!P Marley Karley Pezberry


Enough Is Enough

 _ **This isn't as good as I had intended it to be but I did the best that I could and I hope that you like the Pezberry moment that I put at the end here.**_

* * *

Marley's POV

I don't know how much more I take with all of the slushys, the taunts, the wisecracks about my mother's weight, or the mean comments about my talent from the head Cheerio Kitty Wilde. I don't even know what I did to deserve this torture from the cheerleader but what I do know is for some reason she hates and lives to make my life a living at every chance that it presents itself on a daily basis as the only thing that's making this bearable is performing in Glee Club as well as my best friend/mentor Santana Lopez.

She's only to be here for a little while before going back to New York to her blooming singing career with this huge recording company and she's giving me a lot of useful tips as she's inspiring me to be more confident in myself because I don't have a lot of it. I went to the Latina multiple times about what to do about the cheerleader but she just chuckles slightly as she says that I should confront her by trapping her in the Glee Club and force her to tell me why she doesn't like me very much.

I'm confused as why she would suggest something like that but the singer tells me a story how she was a Cheerio at McKinley and how she used to bully Rachel Berry the same way that Kitty is going to me. The Latina said that she was jealous of how the Broadway diva is and that is in her own twisted way, it was her way of showing her how she truly felt with mean insults and slushy facial. I said that it was very grade school as the singer just laughs as she agrees with me but it might be the same thing that's going on with me and the head Cheerio but I can't see her having a crush on me but my mentor says to just to take her advice as it might be helped but I'm not so sure.

The Latina says that it might be too late for her but it might be for me as a look of sadness and regret flashes across her face before sculpting it as she helps me with one of the songs that I have been struggling with for a while. It's hard being the daughter of the lunch lady, not because Ma's weight or that she works at my school, it's just that the kids here are really cruel and awful here as they poke of her fun behind her back and it makes me so angry as I tell them back off.

I'm proud of Ma because she's been taking care of me and putting my needs ahead of her own for as long as I can remember as I know that it's hard to be a single mother trying to make ends meat. It's easy with a daughter like me who's a intersex, meaning that I have a penis in-between my legs but she didn't care that I was different like my useless deadbeat dad when he walked out on me and Ma when I was four.

He just up and left one day, leaving a note saying that he didn't want a freak for a daughter and he didn't anything to do with me as it really messed up on the inside for a real long time but Ma being the person that she is, assured me that I didn't need someone like him in my life and that we'll be fine on our own.

She's been so supportive of my dreams and tries to sew the labels onto my clothes, trying to make my life as easy as possible and I have never been more proud of her as I don't care what the other kids think of her. I walk through the halls of McKinley when a slushy is thrown in my face as I wipe the cold drink from my face to see the smug look on Kitty's face as she struts down the hallway and I sigh softly knowing that I will have to change my clothes as well as wash my hair.

I walked to my locker to grab a spare outfit that I keep as well as some shampoo and conditioner before heading to the first floor bathroom to change then head to class only to get yelled by the teacher for being late. I hate that I have to deal with this crap all the time and I wish that I knew why Kitty was doing to this me because all I have ever done to her is try to be her friend but it all seems to backfire in my face.

Throughout the day, I hate to deal with the usual taunts and slushys thrown in my face as they push me further and further before it feels like something in is about to snap and I won't be held accountable for my actions but the final straw that broke the caramel's back was the Cheerio's crack on my mother's weight.

 _That's it. I'm done taking crap from Kitty and I'm going to find out what her problem is once and for all. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind._ I waited until Glee practice was over before cornering the cheerleader in the choir room when the last person left out of the room, leaving the two of us alone as Kitty puts her hands on her hips with an unimpressed look on her face.

"What you possibly want know? Or are you just as stupid as the dumb dog that you're named after?" Kitty taunts.

"Shut up Kitty! What did I ever do you make you hate me so much, huh? Why do you hate me so much?!" I asked angrily.

"What are you going on about?" Kitty asked confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm so sick of the slushys, the taunting, the bullying and cracks on me and my mother and I'm not taking it anymore" I said walking towards her angrily, backing her up against the piano. "You're going to leave me alone or I swear that I'm gonna mphf"

I never got to finish my sentence when I was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against my own and I got a taste of peppermint lip-gloss as a tongue is forced into my mouth with Kitty holding my face in my face. I am so confused as to what's going on but my body's reacting on its own accord as the blood rushing further south as not-so-little Marley springs to life, placing my hands on her hips but before I knew it, the cheerleader reaches towards the front of my pants cupping me through my jeans.

"Is that a microphone or are you just happy to see me?" Kitty asked smirking seductively.

"K-Kitty, w-what are you d-doing? I don't understand" I asked confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing? God, you're such an idiot" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I like you, okay, God, you are so dense sometimes" Kitty said shaking her head. "The reason why I act like such a damn bitch to you all the time is because I couldn't deal with my feelings for you so I tried to cover them with taunts and mean comments"

 _So Santana was right about Kitty having a crush on me but it doesn't excuse what she's done to me. If we're going do this then it's going to be done my way, on my own terms._ I back up from her as I unzipping my pants, pushing them along with my boxers down to my ankles allowing my seven inch cock slap against my lower belly before pushing Kitty onto her knees.

"Well, I guess that this is your chance to make it up to me so get to sucking, you whore" I said smugly.

Kitty's eyes glazed over with lust as she looks at the bulbous head of my penis as wraps her pretty lips around it, slowly taking it inch by inch as I throw my head in pleasure as she bobs her head along my length. I never had a blowjob before it's definitely something that I could get used as along as the head Cheerio's the one that's doing as I let out a guttural moan as my cock hits the back of her throat. The cheerleader holds onto my ass, squeezing them as she takes my dick further down her throat as whatever little self control I had goes out of the window as I grabbed both sides of her head, thrusting my hips forward.

"Fuck, you're such a good little cock slut. Taking my cock like this. Fuck, fuck, fuck"

Kitty lets out slurping sounds and I look down to see one of her hands had disappeared into her spanks as I knew what she doing as I pulled my cock out of her mouth. She let whimpers in disappointment as I force her onto her feet before pushing her up against the piano, pulling her spanks down around her ankles to that she has ruined her the lacey black thong that she was wearing. I smirked knowing that I had made the cheerleader this way as I run the head of my penis along her slit and she lets out a loud moan, trying to get me to enter but I was going to let her have it that easily.

"Not so fast, baby. You're gonna have to beg for it" I said smirking.

"Marley" Kitty whines.

"Yes, did you need something?" I asked rubbing my penis against her clit.

"Fuck please" Kitty begs.

"What was that? I think that I need you to repeat that"

"Inside. I need you inside of me. I need your cock"

"That wasn't so hard now, was it" I said smirking.

I push myself inside meeting with very little resistance and I knew that Kitty wasn't a virgin but hell I didn't care because she feels so amazing around my cock, so warm and tight. I pulled my penis out, leaving only the tip inside before slamming back inside as the head Cheerio wraps her arms around my neck, letting out a cry of ecstasy as I pound into her fast and hard. _Oh my fuckin god, she feels so fuckin fantastic and I see why guys like having as much of it as possible but I don't want a horde girls coming in out of my bed. I just want one girl and she's gonna be mine._ I leaned forward, latching onto Kitty's neck sucking and nibbling on it enough to leave a clear mark on her to let everyone know that she's mine and no one else.

"Oh Marley, f-fuck. Fuck me harder"

I tried a bunch of different angle before finding the perfect one that drives Kitty wild as her pussy tights around me as it wasn't long before she become impossibly tight that it was hard to keep thrust. The head Cheerios convulses as her orgasm washes over her before slumping against me as a few more thrusts, I found myself orgasming inside of her as I sit on the piano bench because my legs were feeling like jelly. I tried to catch my breath as I followed the cheerleader against my chest and I started to get worried that I might have hurt being so rough with her as I was about ask if she was okay but I was off by another kiss.

"Thank you" Kitty said smiling shyly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"For letting me touch you and being you. I'm sorry that I was just a bitch to you" Kitty said looking away ashamed.

"I forgive you Kitty and if you're gonna be my girlfriend, you're gonna have to start forgiving yourself" I said smiling.

"It's a little cocky and presumptuous of you to assume that I would agree to being your girlfriend" Kitty said raising an eyebrow.

"B-But I thought" I said slightly disappointed.

"Gotcha, I was only kidding babe" Kitty said giggling.

I sigh in relief as Kitty and I started putting on our clothes back on unaware that we were being watched.

* * *

No One's POV

Santana peeks into the choir room through the glass of the other door to her trainee walking out the room hand-in-hand with mini Q, smiling at each other and she knew that her Psychic Mexican Third Eye was right as it always is.

"At least one of us managed to get the girl" Santana said smiling sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"

Santana turns around to see Rachel standing a feet away with her arms folded over her chest with a soft smile on her face as she walks towards the former Cheerio, taking her hand in hers.

"Go out with Santana?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Rachel, I don't-"

"You know better than anyone that I don't take no for answer and I can be rather persistent when I want something" Rachel pouted.

"Yeah, you're whine and pout until I agree" Santana said chuckling softly. "Fine, I might as well give in now"

"I knew that you would it my way" Rachel said kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Santana said playfully rolling her eyes.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
